redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Bradbury Canyon
The Battle of Bradbury Canyon, It is one of the major conflict in Plague Armageddon, where Red Faction facing Major attack from the Cultists and surviving the onslaught of the Plague as right after Darius inside the Old Temple found by Capek and attempted to kill Adam Hale to end this once and for all. But however, the situation become very critical as seeing the plague spread like wildfire as abandon buildings and apartment become a spawning zone for them as Darius and Kara retreated to Marauders State in desperate to ask for help, how to stop the outbreak. Prelude Previously, When Darius have destroy the Cultist Station at night. The Bases have very peacefully although the Plague have spread other places. While, they have preventing to spread from there until in the morning, When everything is calming down and when the soldier is playing chess. While Darius have sleeping after the night operations. Suddenly, Alarm sounded as one of the soldier have predicted as he come out of the caves and saw a shadow coming as he anyhow shooting hopefully he drive if off. But it was Kara come back and aid the Red Faction only. However, It draw the enemies attention. Thus, start of the Conflict begins. Fending off the Cultist First, Kara and Darius using the Walker to battle against all of the Cultist preventing them getting into Civillan settlement even though most of them will massacre by The Plague. As Fend after fend and after that the Rocket Launcher Troop come into as making the battle much into descend dangerous by destroying more of the ruining structures that Cultist have use it for the Further outpost in the Surface. Eventually, They spot a Tunnel digging Machine that they ready to attack the Civilian and mange to destroy it. Thus the Cultist Forces stop coming, the defense of the Red Faction and Civilian Settlement have successful Repelling. Inside the Ancient Marauder Temple After, They have fending off, the Cultist Assault on the Red Faction and Civilians. They go back to the Marauder Temple again. Inside of it as they recognize many of the Alien Symbol and Status that the Utor have use it and worshipping this ancient Aliens. Thus, Seeing through, Adam Hale and other Cultists, Inside and caught one of the Berserker, showing it to them and proclaiming that this is the power that will rule Mars by spreading more and more to the entire Red Planet and claiming that this power is his and his is the Cultist. But, Darius have enough of his Bullshit and deciding to assassinate him before even more unexpected event happened. However, the terrain is very unstable. When he wanted to shoot at him as the Cliff that it stand falls to the ground letting the Cultist to spot him, But It anger the berserker that they have caught as it killing all the people around it. Darius decided to Escape with the Train Track with the Cart. As Adam Chasing him with the Mantis Heavy Walker. Thus, inside of the Battle chasing begins. As Darius have advantage due to the Rocket Launcher and Plasma Cannon to against it as It be through from upper Rail to the Elevator that going to the Surface wave after wave. Eventually, They finally make it to the Exit. However, It is shielded by the Forcefield as It can be only deactivated by Shooting the Giant Mechanical Sphere from above. But Darius have an idea as he use them to fall on the Heavy Walker that Adam Hale control. So It will inflict even much damage. Ultimately, the Walker will have put up little resistance and Darius easily finish it off. As the Walker Explode, inside of Adam Hale is killed as his head falling off. However, the Cultist is still around as they try to avenge their master. While Darius try to Calculating to get out of temple. But it was halted as Kara Walker coming inside and killed off all the Cultist to rescue Darius riding along with Walker together and went outside. Outside of the Marauder Temple While they are outside, the cultists are waiting for them. As they try to avenge their master after killed by Darius. However, the Walker is so strong as It will take them down in no problem including the stolen Vehicle that are from the Marauder used it during those old times before the surface is Inhabited again. Along the way, they spotting the Power Generators that are blocking the way that also preventing the Plague spreading. But, It is the only way to escape as they leave no choice and destroy the generator processing without any hesitation, inside of it, they spotted a structures that have infested and couldn't think about what happening that the plague continuing to spread and continuing fending off plague after plague as the Cultist is already destroyed. Eventually, they make it into the one of the Inferno GX that are guarded by Two of the Behemoth. Ultimately, they killed it and take the ride of the Flyer retreating to Marauder state. Aftermath When they arrived at the Marauder state, Kara wanted to find the Matriarch of marauder that will stop the outbreak and mentioning about them will not leave their places of praying even though the situation have reach into the Crisis point according to Kara as she try to find Noella. But, It was too late as her body lied at the side of the corner. However, Darius believing is still have a way to stop as he took off her Necklace to find something that could useful and possibility of stopping this on-slaughtering. Suddenly, Alarm have sounded, they quickly to help some of the surviving marauder to fending off the Plague Invasion. ---- Category:Battles in the Plague Armageddon